Final Showdown
by Sapphirecobra
Summary: A familiar foe returned to the Lylat System to get its revenge on the famous Starfox team one last time, but he won't be alone.
1. The Assassin

**Final Showdown**

**The Assassin**

**SLAM!!!**

"Ouch!" groaned a Cornerian soldier as someone snatched him up and threw him in the air right onto a gray empty wall.

**SLAM!!!**

A mysterious figure that was wearing a black cap grabbed the soldier and pulled him right in front of his face, glaring into his eyes. "Where is the product of codename 'Afterlife'?" he roared.

"Not…here," moaned the soldier weakly, trying to stay conscious.

"Hmph!" the figure grunted as he threw the soldier onto another gray empty wall with outstanding strength.

**SLAM!!!**

The soldier slowly and weakly tried to get up but was forced back down by the person's blaster, which was pointing directly at his forehead. "Please…have mercy."

"If you don't tell me," growled the individual, cocking his blaster, "I will murder you so bad that there will be nothing left of you but dust." He slowly began charging his blaster.

Looking back at his friend who had a huge melting hole in his forehead, the soldier shouted, "Wait!" with his last ounce of breath, "I don't know where it is."

The mysterious person slowly placed his index finger on the trigger, watching the soldier beg for his life.

"But I know who you can ask," panted the soldier, trembling like an old helpless dog. "His name is…Beltino Toad."

"Hmm…That old guy? Fine then… thanks," he scoffed, pulling the trigger.

**BOOM!!!**

"and goodbye!" laughed the assassin evilly as he strode out of the room with 'three' walls. The assassin went to his fighter jet and got on. He scanned the area, which was basically a dull desolate space station floating nearby Sector X. "Aww! It's a pity that this deserted space station will be permanently out of service. HAHA!!!" He fired a time bomb at the heart of the building and soon after he was far from the station, it exploded incinerating everything so it looked like there never was a space station there.

"Next stop, Corneria!" roared the assassin as his jet went into hyper-speed and shot into space, leaving only a reddish trail streaking behind it. As he bulleted through space, he switched the controls to autopilot and reclined in his chair. Relaxing, he thought _At last…I will be able to get revenge on Starfox. They will pay for what happened last time. I might have lost my fleet but they won't get away with this. Now that I found the key to success, I, Andrew Oikonny, will rule by the side of my greatest uncle in the whole Lylat System. All I have to do is forcefully snatch the 'Afterlife' and… wait._ He quickly stopped his jet and peered out his window. There was a mail ship heading toward a familiar silhouette that made him grin and smile devilishly. "Look who's here? I guess it's time to pay a visit to… Starfox." He quickly switched his jet into speed formation and sped off toward… the _Greatfox II_.

_Hang tight! Chapter 2 is up! Please comment and review. This is my first fanfiction story!_


	2. Have No Fear! Miyu is Here!

**Final Showdown**

**Have No Fear! Miyu Is Here!**

After completely wiping out all of the aparoids, the Starfox team had nothing better to do except ponder ideas to pass the time, due to the fact that General Pepper hadn't given them any urgent missions…yet. Each team member found a way to keep him or herself busy. Falco watched a movie on his own LCD flat-screen. Slippy was in the docking bay upgrading all of their ships with new weapons and abilities. Fox was surfing the web on his laptop in the recreation room; and Krystal sat in the dining room, reading a book. This had been going on for quite sometime until…

"Fox!" shouted Slippy from the docking bay, "The mail ship is here!"

"Finally," sighed Fox anxiously. He had been waiting for his package he bought from eBay: A brand new iPhone with a limited edition Fox skin. Happily, he rushed to the docking bay where Slippy was busily greeting the mailman who was wearing a white cap and a uniform. "Hello."

"Hello," greeted the mailman, "Here is your package." The mailman gave Fox his package, which seemed very bulky for an iPhone. After handing out the package, the mailman hopefully said, "I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering if I could stay a little bit? I had a long journey and I am exhausted."

"Sure!" croaked Slippy, nodding his head, "You can stay for a while."

"Thanks!" replied the mailman as he, Slippy, and Fox went into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" offered Fox as he went to the fridge to grab a soda.

"Yes. Do you have Diet Pepsi?" asked the mailman, looking into the fridge.

"Yep!" said Slippy as he too went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He snatched a Diet Pepsi and handed it to the mailman who seemed to be pondering about something. "Something the matter?"

"Oh Nothing. Nothing at all," responded the mailman as he reached into his pocket to pull out his Chocolate cell phone. "I just need to text message my boss that I'm here with the Starfox team."

"Okay," said Slippy as he quickly grabbed another soda and took off toward the docking bay.

"If you want, you can watch a movie with my wingman Falco," said Fox, drinking.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see later than," the mailman replied as he also took off.

When the kitchen grew quiet, Fox watched Krystal as she read her book. Ever since he met her, he had a secret crush on her; and he wanted her to know, but he didn't know how to say it. _Maybe I should go up to her and just say it, _thought Fox. _I bet she like me but… no…I should wait for the moment. Wait! I almost forgot._ Fox quickly opened his package and pulled out his Fox skinned iPhone. "All right!" he cheered gleefully. Busily, he began pushing buttons to explore the contents on his new phone.

Everyone was so busy that they didn't realize that a mysterious fighter jet was flying circles around the _Greatfox II_, waiting until finally it began firing at the ship.

The alarm in the _Greatfox II_ blared and everyone nearly got a heart attack because a certain toad amplified the alarm by 500.

"ROB!" shouted Fox as he ran toward the control room, "What's going on?"

"Unknown vessel attacking us with maximum strength," ROB answered, continually hitting buttons.

"Why is it attacking us?"

"I don't know."

"Very well. If he wants a fight, we'll give him a fight. Falco!" Fox ordered. He waited for a couple of minutes for Falco to respond but no response. "Falco!" Still no response. "Where is that hot-head?"

"Umm…" ROB said, pointing at the window, "Look."

Fox looked out and dropped his mouth to the floor. There was Falco already outside fighting the mysterious jet. "You moron! Slippy! Krystal! Stay here." He quickly ran into the docking bay, jumped into his ship, _Firefox_, and took off.

Krystal, Slippy, and ROB watched in the control room as Fox sped up next the Falco who was firing multiple charge shots at the jet, yelling furiously. As they watch the battle, they didn't realize that a fighter jet flew into the docking bay. ROB and Krystal concentrated on pressing buttons, attempting to figure out the pilot who was shooting at them. Slippy watched as the battle raged on. Fox and Falco seemed to be winning, but sometimes the enemy jet fired charged shots at them, immobilizing them.

"Come on Fox and Falco! You guys can do it! Right Krystal?" shouted Slippy as he continued to stare at the turmoil. He waited for a response but Krystal didn't respond. "Krystal?" Slippy turned around and saw Krystal stretched out on the floor…unconscious. Right be her, ROB collapsed as his circuitry shut down. "What the heck?" Suddenly, Slippy flew a blow right on the groin, and he flew right onto the sidewall of the _Greatfox II_. Groaning, he looked up and saw the mailman chuckling evilly.

"You fool!" growled the mailman as he slowly walked toward the injured Slippy, "You are very persistent aren't ya? To destroy MY fighter jet."

"Who are you?" Slippy croaked weakly.

The mailman took off his cap and mask and revealed his identity.

Slippy gasped with horror. "Oikonny?"

"That's Andrew Oikonny to you," he barked, picking up poor Slippy, "You always foiled my plans to take over Lylat, so now I am going to personally assassinate each and every one of you and resurrect my uncle so we can rule together as a family."

"You won't get away with this," cried Slippy, looking right into the evil monkey's eyes.

"Yeah right," Oikonny scoffed, rolling his eyes. He threw Slippy again onto the opposite wall.

**SLAM!!!**

He picked up Slippy again, but this time glowered right into the toad's eyes. "I could kill you if I wanted to but I need you since I need you to come with me… to see… your father."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Hmph. Looks like you're at the end of your rope Oikonny," chuckled someone.

Slippy and Oikonny turned around and saw a feline wearing tomboy clothing with a sniper rifle in her hand, aiming steadily at Oikonny's forehead.

"Miyu!" blurted out Slippy with relief.

"Yo Slippy!" Miyu replied, "How's it going?"

"Not so well Miyu. We have been very bored since after the extinction of the aparoids."

"Really? I have been very busy-"

"Okay! Enough with the reunion," Oikonny interrupted, "If you shoot me…" He quickly took out his blaster and pointed and charged it at Slippy's head, "The amphibian gets it."

"Whatever," said Miyu as she sniped Oikonny's blaster. It exploded and sent Slippy and Oikonny in opposite directions. She leapt out of the way of the explosion and hid under a table, which absorbed the blast.

Oikonny quickly recovered and fled toward the docking bay as smoke blanketed the control room.

"Come back here!" yelled Miyu, chasing down the monkey.

Oikonny escaped Miyu's clutches by a fur and punched her in the stomach. "Too bad suckers! Smell ya later!" he laughed as he got on Slippy's newly upgraded _Bullfrog _and took off.

She watched as Oikonny went into hyper-speed and vanished. Flinching, Miyu groaned feebly as she tried to withstand her stomach pain. "Darn it! I was so close." Slowly, she walked back into the control room where Slippy was trying to restore ROB's energy. "You okay?"

"Yes," Slippy moaned sarcastically, slowly began raising his voice, "I got hit in the groin, I got thrown on the wall, my friends are down, and Oikonny nearly killed me!" By the end, he was nearly shouting at the top of his lungs. "However, you came and saved our lives, so thanks Miyu."

Miyu just stared at him, all tensed with a shocked look. After a couple of minutes, she relaxed and replied, "No problem." She helped Slippy get up as he almost revived ROB's energy.

Soon Fox and Falco returned happily.

"Oh yeah! We showed that fighter whose boss," Falco roared, softly slapping Fox in the back.

"Yeah…I guess since the fighter FLED!" Fox barked as he playfully punched Falco's shoulder.

"Okay. Put it that way if you want," shrugged Falco, rolling his eyes. He and Fox stopped as they saw that the control room got partially totaled and Slippy and Miyu were busily repairing ROB. "What happened here?"

"Oikonny," Miyu and Slippy simultaneously spoke.

"How?" Fox asked as he ran toward Krystal's unconscious body, checking for a pulse.

"He was the mailman in disguise," Slippy answered as ROB slowly came to life. "He ambushed ROB, Krystal, and me."

"When I find that weasel. I will slice his throat," Falco growled as he imitated Oikonny being executed.

"We should get you guys to the hospital. You don't look to good," Fox said, carrying Krystal on his shoulders.

"I'm fine," Miyu replied, pointing at Slippy, "but he's been hit in the crotch."

"Ouch" Falco said, flinching.

"You said it," Slippy croaked.

"Okay. Miyu, take Krystal and Slippy to the Cornerian Emergency Hospital. Falco you stay with me," Fox ordered.

"Okay Fox," Miyu answered.

"Very well Foxie," Falco said.

Miyu steadily took Slippy to her ship the _Saborwing _in the docking bay and placed him next to her. Then she took Krystal and placed her on the seat behind Slippy's. Waving goodbye to Fox and Falco, she soon headed toward Corneria, leaving a streak of turquoise behind her.

Tailing the _Saborwing_, the _Bullfrog_ with an accompaniment of another jet followed her every move covertly and quickly.

"Just you wait Miyu," Oikonny snickered softly, "I will get you and your pals. Slippy will be mine for the taking."

_Hope you like what I have so far. Please comment on how well I did and if you like it. I'll try to bring in the next installment as soon as I can._


	3. Return of the Betrayed

**Final Showdown**

**Return of the Betrayed**

The Cornerian Emergency Hospital was one of the biggest hospitals in the Lylat System. Anyone who needed a medical emergency came there. Riding her _Saborwing_, Miyu arrived at the hospital very quickly with Slippy and Krystal. She went inside and before long, employees rushed out and carried them inside with Miyu following behind them.

Miyu observed as the nurses and doctors quickly rushed Slippy and Krystal into the emergency room. "Guys, I hope you are alright," she murmured. She began pacing around the waiting room anxiously. Four hours later, she was sleeping quietly until…

**DING!!! DONG!!!**

Miyu woke up and saw a doctor and his nurses coming out of the emergency room. She ran to the doctor and said, "Are my friends okay?"

"They are perfectly fine," replied the doctor. "You can go in if you want."

"Thank you," she said as she entered the room quietly. What she saw made her smile. There was Slippy and Krystal both watching movies on a huge 70-inch plasma flat-screen. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Miyu!" shouted Slippy, waving to her.

"Hello, Miyu!" said Krystal calmly.

"You guys feeling alright?" questioned Miyu as she saw Krystal's waist and Slippy's forehead all bandaged up.

"We are fine," croaked Slippy, "…so are you okay?"

"Me," Miyu scoffed, raising her eyebrows, "Of course. I have nine lives you know." They all laughed when they heard Miyu's joke. "So guys…how is the Starfox team without me?"

"Well," Slippy said thoughtfully, "We survived through aparoids and dinosaurs; and we got a new member." He pointed at Krystal. "She was a welcoming and handy member to our team."

"Thanks Slippy," Krystal politely spoke. She turned her attention to Miyu. "So, why did you leave Starfox and return back to the team?"

"Long story," Miyu replied, "I'll tell you guys later."

"Please!" Slippy whined, "As you can see, we have all day due to the fact that WE CAN'T MOVE!"

"Later, Slip."

"Fine," mumbled Slippy, pouting.

"Um excuse me?" said someone.

Krystal, Miyu, and Slippy looked at the doorway and saw the doctor and a nurse in the doorway. The doctor looked at Miyu personally. "Can you leave please? I must check to see if they're well enough to leave healthy when the time comes."

"Sure no prob," Miyu sincerely said, waving goodbyes to her friends and heading out of the room.

"Thank you," the doctor said. After Miyu left and the room grew quiet, the doctor walked up to Slippy. "Well let's check you out first." He examined Slippy's body carefully. "Looks like you need something."

Slippy watched as the doctor strode off toward his equipment. "What?"

"First you have to do something for me," the doctor said solemnly, staring at Slippy.

"Sure, do you need me to lay down or something," Slippy asked.

The doctor suddenly changed his tone. "I need you to-"

"We're here!" blurted someone.

Everyone turned around and saw another doctor and two nurses beside him. The second doctor walked up to the first doctor. "Who the hell are you? You shouldn't be here!"

"I'm the doctor here," snarled the doctor.

"No I'M the doctor!" growled the second doctor.

"Huh?" Slippy wondered shockingly, "What the-"

Abruptly, the doctor pulled out two blasters and his nurses pulled out a SMG. "Guess it's time to do some subtraction." Without missing a rhythm, the doctor shot the second

doctor right into his occipital lobe.

"Doctor. What is going-" asked one of the nurses, but soon she was shot by the other nurse and laying on the floor dead. The other nurse screamed but the first doctor shot her in the heart before she let out a peep.

Krystal and Slippy looked at the doctor with horror. They saw the doctor, laughing evilly with two blasters pointing at them.

"Who are you?" Krystal nervously shouted.

"Be quiet!" barked the nurse as she shot Krystal with a knockout dart. Soon Krystal laid on her bed silently and motionlessly. The nurse turned around and aimed at Slippy.

"Slippy," growled the doctor evilly, "I told you I'll hunt you down until you tell me where you dad is."

"Oikonny?" Slippy said apprehensively.

"Ha! Took you a while!" snickered Oikonny as he removed his mask, "Tell me where your father is now or you're dead."

"I'm not telling you anything," Slippy croaked.

"Okay, I guess we'll be finding out the hard way," Oikonny chuckled mishieviously as he strode over to Krystal's bed.

"What are you doing with Krystal?" Slippy snarled as he watched the Oikonny aim his blaster at Krystal. "Oh my gosh! You aren't going to-"

"Oh yeah!" Oikonny chuckled malevolently, "You tell me, or your vixen friend will never breathe again." He watched as Slippy frantically looked at Krystal and Oikonny back and forth. "One…" He began charging his blaster. "Two…" He cocked his weapon and pressed the gun on Krystal. "Thr-"

"Fine!" Slippy sighed, sweating all over his bed, "I don't know exactly where he is but he works at the Aquas' laboratory. You might find him there."

"You fool!" Oikonny snickered, "You are so weak and pathetic! I thought I would have to torture you. Friends…who needs them." He pointed at Krystal. "You're feelings for your friends are pulling you down. Pathetic!" Lowering his gun, Oikonny turned around. "Come on…Fay!"

Slippy stared sat the nurse with a shocked looked. He saw the nurse remove her mask and a doggy face was revealed. "Fay…Why?"

"Shut up you toad," Fay snapped, "Or your dead meat!"

Acting like an obedient dog, Slippy zipped his lip. Oikonny stared at Fay. "What are you doing? Kill him!"

"Now? Why?" Fay asked, confused.

"We got what we wanted from him so what else is there for him?"

"Well, his father might not cooperate if he knows his son died. He probably would rather die than tell us."

"Hmm…Good point. Fine, keep the your toad friend alive if you wa-"

Fay pointed the SMG at Oikonny's face. "He is not my friend."

Oikonny stepped back and replied, "Okay! Okay! Let's just get out of here!"

"Fine, Oikonny!" Fay and Oikonny quickly dashed out the emergency door with guns in hand. Fay threw numerous smoke bombs into the building, which exploded, filling the whole building with smoke while Oikonny set a nuke right in front of the doorway of the emergency room without Fay knowing. _Hehe. Take that! Have a nice trip to your grave, _he thought, sneering.

"What in the world?" shouted Miyu, confused as she saw two speedy silhouettes ran past her. She put on her special heat vision goggles and stared at the figures. One looked like an anorexic monkey and the other one looked like… "Fay?" Without hesitating, she sprinted into the emergency room where Krystal and Slippy were laying on their beds and three motionless bodies were sprawling on the floor. "Guys! Are you okay?"

"Move first, ask questions later!" shouted Slippy.

"Here," Miyu shouted, tossing a needle, "Inject it to yourself."

"Is this heroin?" questioned Slippy with a dismayed look.

"You think? NO!!!!!" Miyu roared as she went up to Krystal's bed. "It's adrenaline so you can have a short period of unimaginable energy."

"Oh! Okay!" Slippy said, injecting the adrenaline into his body. He began quivering and then felt reenergized. "Wow! It works!" He hopped out of his bed and watched Miyu throwing Krystal on her shoulders.

"Lead the way out to my ship, Slippy!" Miyu shouted.

"Okay!" returned Slippy, confidently as he sprinted with Miyu through the thicket of smoke.

Miyu suddenly stopped in her tracks. Slippy turned around and saw Miyu frozen in her tracks. "What's up? We are almost there."

"What's that ticking noise," Miyu responded frantically as she scanned the area, looking for the source of the noise.

Slippy searched the area and saw something in front of the emergency room. "What is that?"

Miyu carefully examined the object, which suddenly ceased ticking and murmured, "Oh dang it."

_Hope you guys enjoyed it so far. Please tell me how well I did it. Like I always say, I will write when I can and as fast as I can._


End file.
